heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Blaze. Select Screen *"Hey." *"Hello there". Gates Open * "This will be easy, maybe too easy." * "I'm feelin' the fire already!" Interactions ;Protoss (Artanis, Tassadar, Zeratul) *"I've seen your kind fight. You're as tough as they go." *"Yeah, I can't say I was expecting the Protoss, though." ;Zerg (Anub'lisk, Dehaka, The Butcherlisk, Stukov, Zagara, etc.) *"Never could kill enough of you zerg." *"Yeah, at least I ain't a bug." ;Ice-related Heroes (Arthas, Jaina, Kel'Thuzad) *"Ah, I get it. You're the cool one." *"I'll cross 'em, you frost 'em." ;Abathur *"Barbecue?" *"Then why don't you zerg leave us alone?" ;Alarak *"Never seen a Protoss like you." *"You right. We'd be better off as enemies." ;Chen *"Finally! A real soldier to fight with me." *"We are good to go!" ;ETC *"You seem... Overdone." ;Gul'dan *"I'm sorry, was something talkin'?" ;Ragnaros *"No one is harder than me." ;Illidan *"Settle down." ;Kael'thas *"You ready to turn up the temperature?" ;Kerrigan *"Haven't you ruined enough worlds by now?" *"Guess I'll roast you when this is over." ;Lunara *"Wait, I gotta win this with you here?" ;Malfurion *"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." ;Murky *"So... Fish is on the menu today?" *"Hey, you be tasty with some lemon and a bit of salt!" ;Nova *"Don't worry! I've covered some training." *"I do my best." ;Probius *"Ehhh... Right." ;Raynor *"Raynor, you're ready to turn up the heat?" *"With me? Always." ;Sgt. Hammer *"Heard a lot about ya, gamey. You real good!" *"Hehe, fire doesn't tire." ;Tychus *"Nice, someone with real combat training." *"I burn as bright as I can." Kills ;;Generic ;*"You look like last week's barbeque!" ;Ending a killing spree *"You killing spree is all out of fuel." *"That spree was a bonfire! Now it's out. ;Terran (Lt. Morales, Tychus, etc.) *"No such thing as friendly-fire." *"You should've stayed on Earth." ;Protoss (Artanis, Tassadar, Zeratul) *"Better to burnout than warbout." ;Zerg (Anub'lisk, Dehaka, The Butcherlisk, Zagara, etc.) *"Nothing plumps like cooked zerg." ;Fire-related Heroes (Kael'thas, Ragnaros) *"You can't hold a candle to me." ;Ice-related Heroes (Arthas, Jaina, Kel'thuzad) *"So much for cold fusion." ;Nova *"You have more than a fair char of this." ;Kerrigan *"You're not the Queen of 'Blazes'." ;Raynor * "Couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?" ;Sgt. Hammer *"It's been a real blast, Sergeant." ;The Butcher *"Hmm...! Fresh grilled meat!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Blaze is clicked repeatedly. Many of Blaze's lines are direct quotes from the Firebats in Starcraft II. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"What's cookin'?" *"Well I didn't start the fire... Oh wait. Yes I did!" *"You tryin' to get burned?" *"Whoa whoa whoa whoa slow down. Where's the fire?" "Never mind." *"Yo, I'm not just some some flash in the pants, you know?" *"Eh, Firebats used to have a bad reputation. We're resocialized criminals. ALL of them. But my only crime is being too hot to handle." *"Ah, it's been a blast fighting for the Dominions since Valerians took over." *"I gotta my start with Raynor's Raiders! Eh, wonder what happened to him..." *"I still remember the first thing I set on fire. Heh, maybe that is why I keep doin' it." *"Argh, turns out I HATE the smell of napalm in the morning!" *"When I flip you I'll make sure you're done on the other side!" *"Now Zerg, they plump when you cook them." *"But the Protoss are gamey. Not enough meat on their bones!" *"I'm gonna have to take my time finding out how all the other weird things in this place cook up!" *"Anyone got a favorite campfire song? Because I got the campfire! Oh, and smores!" *"Don't smoke, it's bad for your health. Maybe not as bad as burning alive before ham... But yeah, not great." *"Hmm, low and slow." * "Who wants popcorn?!" Misc * "Ready to roast!" * "Fight fire with fire." * "Flame on." * "I'm back for more!" * "Can't get rid of me!" * "Ready to fry!" * "Fueled up!" * "Phew, my goose is gettin' cooked!" * "I don't give a busy." * "I've been burned before." * "S'cuse me." * "You all right." * "That was cool, real cool." * "Aww yeah." * "Feelin' it." * "That's a hot one!" * "Sparks are gonna fly!" * "Hmm...!" * "You couldn't take the heat." * "Who the hell recruited you?" * "Is your ignition broken?" * "Is it hot here or is it just me?" * (Sighs in relief) "Sometimes you're the fire, sometimes you're the fuel." * "Hey there, sparky." * "Burn 'em all!" * "It's somebody lucky day!" * "Now you fight with fire!" * "If you want me to show off, I'll show off!" * "Alright then, a test fire." * "So you're the cautious type. Why not live a little?" * "Admit it: you're drawn to the flames. Just like me." * "You wait too long and the spark might die out." * "You think the Dominion trained me to be patient?!" * "Duck and cover!" * "Flamethrower's where?!" * "Fi-ire!" * "Ashes to ashes." * "Let's BURN...!" * "Can't put me out!" * (chuckles) * "Well done." * "Humm... Scorched earth!" * "Smells like victory!" * "Damn...!" * (sighs in relief) "That was rough...!" * "How did it come to this?" * "I'm always hot... and bothered." * "Burnin', baby." * "Damn straight." * "So good it hurts." * "Keep it up. We'll rise from the ashes." * "That's the good stuff." Moving * "Let's do this." * "Slammin'." * "You got my attention." * "Say the word." * "Watch it." * "Barbeque time." Attack order * "Let's grill 'em." * "They're good to fry." * "Kill it with fire." * "You know how to cook 'em." * "Doin' it right." * "Just took my fire here." * "Cremate 'em." * "It's about damn time." * "They do not know who they are fu- (flame burst) with!" * "Now this calls for some fireworks." * "Yeah, I'm even better than I look." * "Guess I really burned it up." Ally at low health * "Gettin' a lil crispy there. Go heal." * "Patch yourself up." Getting healed * "Keep the healing flowing." * "I needed that." * "Hmmm-hum...!" * "Hoh-ohhh, I believe it!" * "Thanks, I was getting torched." * "Now that's what I like." AI assisting at Mercenary Camp * "I'll help you keep the heat." * "Comin' to help you out." Hearthstone * "I'm heading back." * "Well I'm out." * "I'm out." * "Later." Voice Lines ("I" key) * "Need a light?" * "Hmm-hum, let's get cookin'." * "You want original or extra crispy?" * "Smokin'...!" * "Ready to fry!" Healed * "Thanks." * "Ah, thank you!" Pings Allied Hero * "That soldier needs us." * "Look out for our friend here." * "Keep 'em safe." Enemy Hero * "Go and take them away." * "I had enough of this one." * "Hurry and kill this enemy." * "Fire this fool." * "Lost visual on target." * "Enemy plays tricks on us." Allied Structure * "Don't let them melt this one." * "Now keep this one piece." * "Protect our tower." * "Eyes on our core." Enemy Structure * "We gotta attack here." * "Roast their fort!" * "Let's take this tower." * "Take this point." * "We need to control this." * "Bring their core down!" * "Torch this." Mercenary Camp * "I'm taking this merc camp." * "Mercs. We always need mercs." * "Hey, get these." Assist * "A little assistance?" * "I need backup." Danger * "Red alert!" * "Something ain't right." Defend * "Defense needed here." * "Did you forget to defend this?" On the way * "Moving out." * "Heading over." * "Move along now." * "Blaze on trail." Retreat * "Yeah, running back now." * "Clear out!" Heroic Abilities ; *"Into the pill box!" *"Out of the frying pan." Category:Quotations